


The Trail into Dallas

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cameras, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Drug Use, Family, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marijuana, Modeling, Nature, Nudism, Nudity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Photography, Public Nudity, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: My longtime friend Keith agreed to do some nude modeling for me in the woods behind my old apartment complex. He brought along his young friend from up his street, Dallas. It was a very memorably hot afternoon.





	The Trail into Dallas

It was the woods behind my apartment complex about ten years ago. The woods went back pretty deep. There were bike trails, like for dirt bikes mainly. Some wooden planks scattered one hillside. This was a very hot, humid day. So hot outside it'd be easy to get anyone to strip down. 

Numerous times, my friend Keith and I got stoned at my apartment and explored the trails. We were just friends. Both of us gay, and both tall and liked them shorter. I never thought he was into me, but I might have had a thing for him. He liked the little flamboyant guys. 

Keith modeled for me in my apartment and outdoors, but this time, his young buddy Dallas wanted to tag along outdoors with us. He knew I would be smoking blunts, but he didn’t know Keith would be posing nude for me. I certainly didn't mind smoking up blue eyed Dallas, as long as he stayed out of the way of our project. 

We got into a thick part of the forest and I pulled out a blunt, to gasps from an eager Dallas. I passed it to Keith first. Keith asked me when I wanted to get those pictures started and Dallas was floored when Keith turned around to get naked. Keith took a hit, kicked his shoes off, sat his ball cap down and handed the blunt to Dallas.

“You’re really going to get completely naked out here?” Dallas took the blunt and Keith took off his shirt. Dallas felt the high, as he admired Keith's slim build and mentally prepared himself for seeing the rest of him. 

“Yeah, man. I told you.” Keith turned his back to us, and dropped his pants and boxers in one motion. When he took his feet out, we could easily see his cock and sack jostle between his legs. Keith had some crazy, low sagging balls, like his sack hung six inches under his taint. 

Dallas hadn’t ever seen such low sagging balls and drew attention to them, but Keth covered himself with embarrassment. He stood there and marveled at Keith’s cock and balls barely hidden, but we were waiting for him to get out of our shot. He came beside me, once he noticed us waiting and he stared at Keith’s opulent ass. He hadn’t ever seen Keith’s ass. Dallas never knew a guy’s butt could look so appealing and wondered if his bottom was that appealing. 

“Keith, I’m not gonna lie, that’s a fine ass. Makes me wonder about mine.” 

“Gimme.” I snatched the blunt from the obnoxious brat. 

“Let’s see it.” Keith said it, but he also thought I said it to him and moved his hands away from his cock. Keith normally didn't bother covering himself in front of me, but he was exceptionally shy around Dallas. 

Dallas looked down at Keith’s wide headed cock, gulped, shook it off, turned around, unfastened his pants and said, “Take a picture so I can see my ass.” 

“Dallas! Come on, man.” 

“Okay.” I answered, as Keith covered himself and Dallas pulled his ass out. His shirt covered it up and I said, “Lift up your shirt.” He pulled his pants down to his knees and lifted his shirt, as I gave the blunt to Keith. 

Dallas looked over his shoulder, saw Keith stroking his cock erect and asked, “How does my ass look? Wait, you're jerking off now?” 

Keith covered his erection, had the blunt in his mouth and said, “No. Pull your pants up.” 

He ignored Keith, did not turn around and said, “Did you take a picture?” Dallas wanted to know if he had a sexy ass. 

“It’s a very nice ass, Dallas.” I let him know, before I raised my camera. I took one photo and Dallas turned to look at it in my digital camera’s playback screen. 

“Here let me see it.” Dallas didn’t pull his pants up, had his soft dick wagging out, and grabbed my camera from me. He seemed to like leaving his delicious cock out in front of us and asked, “How do you show the picture on here?” Dallas took pictures of his soft six inches, but acted like he was ignorant. He took a picture of his smooth, unblemished shaft out across his hand. 

“Oh, you caught a caterpillar.” I pet his dick real quick and scratched his bristly bush. 

Dallas roared in laughter and said, “I did. I did. Pet it again.” 

“I really shouldn't. Such a young caterpillar.” 

His dick looked so good out on his palm. I asked, “Is this one of them trippy caterpillars that if you lick it you hallucinate?” 

“Lick it and find out.” Dallas wanted me to lick his dick for real, but he and I knew Keith would die. “How do my normal nuts look?” He pulled and felt of his balls in one hand and photographed them with my camera with his other hand. 

“They look good enough to eat.” I took his nuts and held them. 

Dallas chuckled, pulled away and howled again, “Andy!” It echoed through the woods. 

“My god, Dallas, put your dick away.” Keith had the blunt for Dallas, but used his friendly nudge to roughly push Dallas off balance. 

“Look at yours!” Dallas took the blunt and some pictures of Keith’s dripping erection, but didn’t like Keith’s hands in the way and, mumbling with the blunt in his wet mouth, said, “Dammit, move your hands.” 

“Don’t drop my camera Dallas.” I smiled and added, “Or the blunt.” 

He took a good hit off the blunt, passed it to me and said, “I won’t.” Dallas took more pictures of his sagging cock and laughed. He looked at me and said, “Help me spread my ass cheeks.” He thought and said, “Or here.” He handed me the camera, spread his cheeks and said, “I want to see my asshole.” 

“Oh, god Dallas.” Keith sighed and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. I gave Keith the blunt and he had to see the glee peeling off my face. 

Dallas's radiant asshole looked so delicious, but I kept my cool and photographed it. Dallas had a little hair up his crack, but his asshole was clear and visible. I took more than one photograph. It looked extremely virgin. It was tight and pink. I took a ton of pictures and said, “Dallas, you’re fucking hot.” 

“You don't have to be so far away.” 

“Alright.” I got right up next to his ass. 

“Andy!” Keith had a massive erection but he was yelling at me. 

“You like my ass?” Dallas waited, but Keith nor I answered him. He pulled his pants up and said, “You guys are lame.” 

“What are we supposed to say?” Keith spoke softly, as he handed Dallas the blunt. 

“I want to slap your dick so hard right now.” 

“Don't.” 

“Have you ever played with your ass before, Dallas?” 

“No.” 

“Yeah, it didn't look like it. I'd eat it all day.” 

“Andy! He's sixteen.” Keith really protected Dallas. He didn’t like me probing Dallas like that. Dallas was years younger than both of us and Keith didn’t like to admit when he liked guys younger than eighteen. 

“What, Andy?” Dallas laughed and asked, “What did you say, Andy?” He gave me the blunt. 

“Stop getting us aroused.” 

We hiked a bit further into the woods, where Dallas decided to climb a tree and show off. I took a few photos of his ascent and asked him to remove his shirt, which he did and looked good without one. He had large nipples. I was able to zoom in on him and his smile. Keith had his shorts back on and climbed the super thick and tall tree with him, where Keith disrobed and posed. Dallas unfastened his belt, but Keith couldn’t stop Dallas from stripping nude as well. 

I took a few photos of Keith’s swollen erection, I assumed he gained once he saw Dallas naked again. Dallas caused a stir in me too, but Keith was obviously attracted and Dallas could see it. Thankfully, they weren’t on the same branch or I think they would have fallen from embracing. I don’t think Dallas was erect, but he had his backside facing me the whole time, so he could have been and I didn’t see it at the time. 

After a few photographs, they clothed themselves and climbed down, where I said, “Thanks, Dallas.” 

“Could you see us up there?” 

“Yeah, I got a good zoom.” 

Dallas could tell Keith still had an erection in his shorts and asked, “How’s the periscope?” But Keith was embarrassed and walked ahead of us and around a bend, where Dallas was able to ask, “How did my dick look?” 

I was a bit surprised and said, “I didn’t see it up there.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Dallas unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and exposed his soft cock and balls to me, and said, “Take a photo.” 

“I thought you took some already.” 

Dallas turned his head to see if anyone was around and said, “Erect. Well, go ahead.” 

My mouth watered and I said, “You have a very nice cock.” I took the invitation and held him and stroked him and easily made him erect. His cock was seven or so inches and thick. His cockhead bloomed into a large, bulbous head. I wanted to suck his cock, but lifted his shirt and sucked his left nipple instead. He groaned a bit too loud, so I stopped. 

“Kiss me.” 

“What?” 

“Suck my nipple again, Andy.” 

“No, you're too loud.” 

“Take some photos.” 

“I am.” I took photos, stroked him and said, “Are you going to jack off?” I took full body photographs. 

“Not yet.” Dallas put his pants on, skipped ahead on the trail and I followed with disdain. Dallas stopped walking and came back to me, where he said, “Keith’s jacking off right now.” He didn’t speak with his full voice, but I heard him loud and clear. 

We inched our way closer to Keith jerking off. He had his eyes closed, but Dallas left his eyes wide open. Dallas smiled at me and I smiled back, as I pulled his erection out and stroked him. We could see Keith’s big dick swinging in his hand, as Keith sprayed his chest with long ribbons of sparkly white cum. 

Dallas snapped a twig and drew Keith’s attention, as I pulled my hand away from his excited erection. Keith was still cumming and said, “Walk home, Dallas. Uh, ugh. Fuck.” 

“Really?” Dallas walked up, knelt, and said, “That’s a helluva load, Keith.” 

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I got off.” Keith didn’t like Dallas so close to his cum soaked chest and stomach. His disgusted face showed it, but Dallas was looking elsewhere. 

“Dallas, let me take some shots of you right there.” 

“Andy.” Keith protested, but he allowed it. 

Dallas took Keith’s softening cock and stroked it back erect. Keith moaned and Dallas jerked Keith off, while I took photos. Dallas rubbed his jerking hand through Keith’s cum to lube the handjob, which made Keith spread his legs and expose his asshole to me, Dallas and the camera. 

“Your cum is so warm.” Dallas rubbed his hand up Keith’s hairless chest. A glob was near a nipple. Dallas moved it around Keith’s nipple and squeezed. 

“Uh ungh.” Keith widened his legs. 

“Rub his..” 

Dallas knew what I was going to say. He rubbed Keith’s asshole, while his other hand jerked him. Dallas rubbed the cum off Keith’s nipple, pushing it into his asshole. Dallas sucked two fingers and pushed them inside of Keith. The fingers had Keith’s cum on them when he went to suck them. Dallas realized he was lost in the moment and tried swallowing the bitter taste of cum out of his mouth. He turned his head and spit. He didn’t like it, but soon forgot. 

Keith seized and said, “I'm coming. I'm coming.” 

“Put your face on his stomach.” I quickly put Dallas down on Keith's wet stomach. 

“Andy!” Dallas prepared himself. 

Keith shut his eyes and moaned, as his body trembled and splashed. Dallas closed his eyes as he got shot with cum. Dallas kept fucking Keith with his fingers, but then I noticed Keith held Dallas's hand and pushed his fingers in and out of him. 

“Uh, uh, mmm.” Keith emptied, as cum ran into Dallas's mouth. 

“Don’t move.” I took more photos and said, “Okay.” 

Keith and I rolled on molly once and made out a little, but he didn’t expect me to put my hands on him as Dallas watched with horror. I rested Keith's cock against Dallas's cheek and across his lips. Keith had globs of cum on his cockhead. I took more photos. 

I ate Keith's cockhead. I plopped it out of my mouth and licked Dallas's face. Dallas stayed still, as I licked cum off his young lips, until I licked between his lips. Dallas opened his mouth and kissed me. Our eyes met. Our tongues met. I took a photo of a string of cum between our mouths. 

“Get off of me.” Keith got pissed. 

Dallas and I stood up. Dallas tried wiping cum off his face. He had it on both sides. Keith handed Dallas his shirt to wipe his face. Dallas used Keith's shirt and said, “I think I'm done.” 

“You what?” 

“Can you take me home?” 

Dallas wanted me to give him a ride home and I couldn’t refuse him. Keith put on his shorts and followed us back up the path we came from, but he wanted me to take more pictures of him. 

“What about right here, Andy?” 

Dallas stopped and checked it out. He came closer and opened Keith’s shorts, as Keith and I looked to each other. Dallas pulled them down and held them for him, as I got ready to take a photograph and said, “Dallas, stand beside Keith.” He kept walking to put the shorts out of the way, but I said, “No, hold the shorts. Come back.” Dallas came back, held the shorts up and smiled at the camera, but I wanted Keith closer and I said, “Get closer to him, Keith.” 

“Do you want my face in his dick or something?” Dallas leaned back and asked. 

“No, at dick level though. Don’t look at it. Don’t be afraid.” 

Keith jerked his dick to get it harder and I came over and sucked Keith’s cock, as Dallas knelt nearby and watched with his hands in his pants. I told Dallas not to watch, but he couldn’t help it. It made Keith uncomfortable and he said, “Dallas, don’t watch.” Keith let out a moan and barely shoved Dallas away. 

Dallas held his naked arm and said, “I’ve never seen a guy give another guy head before. Maybe once but I watched the wrong porno.” Dallas was actually stroking his cock and we all could see it. 

“What are you doing down there?” I had to ask, as I stroked Keith’s cock and went back to sucking Keith and watching Dallas. 

Keith knew what Dallas was doing and said, “Andy, I’m ready.” 

“Oh, okay.” I stepped back, as Dallas walked over with an erection in his pants. And I said, “Damn, boy, stand next to Keith like that.” 

“I’ll take them off.” 

“No, keep them on for a second. Take them off in a minute.” 

“Okay.” Dallas put his hands at his sides. 

“Don’t straighten it. Put your erection back to the side so we can see the length to your fat cockhead.” 

“Like this?” 

Dallas had it right, but I said, “Keith, put your hand in there with it.” 

“What?” They both giggled together, but Keith came around Dallas and Dallas held open his waistband. Keith slid his hand down Dallas’ perky torso and into his hairy crotch, where his fingers quickly wrapped around Dallas’ massive shaft. 

“Whoa!” Dallas didn’t expect Keith to find him so quickly, but how could Keith miss the big cock standing erect in his boxers. He smiled for the camera, as Keith’s wet erection slid around the base of his back. Dallas got a little tickled by it and said, “Damn, Keith’s erection is wiping slobber all over my back.” 

"Oh, God." Keith stood back as Dallas found his cock, wrapped his fingers around it and jerked him. 

“Oh, I still want some with your head beside it.” 

“Okay.” Dallas knelt down beside Keith, which forced Keith to remove his hand from his pants and cock. 

“Get closer.” Dallas got a little closer, but not close enough and I told him to get closer. Keith’s dick hit Dallas's face, but he didn’t seem to mind, so I asked, “Do you mind if it touches you?” 

“Not really, but I don’t want to suck it.” 

Keith jerked his cock, stood closer to Dallas, and pressed his shaft against Dallas’ face, but I said, “Stick your tongue out.” Dallas did as I commanded and I said, “Keith.” And Keith wiped his balls across Dallas’ tongue. I felt there needed to be two dicks in Dallas’ face and I was erect. I stripped off my pants and stood erect in front of Dallas and Keith for the first time. I wiped my cock and ball sack across Dallas’ tongue and collided with Keith’s cock. I jerked Keith, as Keith jerked me, but I asked, “Dallas, would you care to jerk me off?” Keith was already jerking me, but Dallas looked like he wanted to do something and I said, “You just look like you want to do something.” 

“Sure, that’s fine.” Dallas took my cock and stroked me, barely tugging at my cock skin at first, but his hold tightened and steadied, and Dallas had his mouth open and Keith’s cock almost went inside. Dallas stroked Keith’s cock with his other hand, as I took photographs of Dallas stroking two cocks in the forest. 

“Pretend they’re ice cream cones.” 

Dallas laughed, but saw our cocks were already covered with his illustrious saliva and Dallas did as I asked. He stroked and licked our cocks, as I took pictures, but Keith was really wanting to fire and said, “I really need to cum again.” 

“Dallas.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’d love more shots of your face covered with cum.” 

“Dude.” Dallas dropped our cocks, stood and dropped his pants and said, “I’m tired of wearing my pants. Fuck. Look at my dick. Why aren’t you paying attention to my dick.” Dallas stripped. 

“Because..” 

“Don’t worry about it, Andy. Someone’s gonna suck my dick. I won't tell anyone.” Dallas was over the wait, but got back down on the ground and said, “Come on, Keith, come.” Dallas sat there, as Keith got ready to squirt all over him, but Dallas said, “Okay.” He took Keith’s cock, opened his mouth, thought about it and sucked down it. 

“Whoa, Dallas!” Keith couldn’t believe it and I was taking pictures to show him later as proof. Dallas slurped, as I photographed him and said, “Put as much in your mouth as you can. Yeah, good job.” Dallas gagged, but jerked his cock. 

“Damn, Dallas.” 

“What?” Dallas took my cock and sucked it and I didn’t even say I was close to shooting. 

Keith watched and jerked his cock, but asked, “How does it taste, buddy?” 

“You guys taste clean.” 

“Is that all?” I asked, but Keith had his eyes closed and then would closely watch Dallas suck me. My cock was thicker than Keith’s, but Keith still had a great looking cock, but Keith looked like he wondered how Dallas learned how to suck a dick so quickly. 

Dallas sucked Keith, as I stroked my dick and Keith soon had to blow and said, “Okay, I’m going to cum.” 

Dallas didn’t know what to do and I could tell. Dallas removed his dick from his mouth, just as Keith shot an enormous load all over his face, getting in his mouth and eyes. Heaps landed in his mouth, before he could close it. His eyes bugged, as he swallowed Keith’s cum, only to catch some in his exposed eyes. It was warmer than Dallas thought it would be. 

“Wow, Keith, that’s beautiful.” I photographed Keith’s cock drool cum, as it rested in Dallas’ dark brown hair, but I said, “Keith, wipe your dick across his forehead.” 

“Aw, man, it’s burning so much.” Dallas knew to sit still as I took photos of Keith dripping off his lips. 

“Swallow his cockhead now.” 

Dallas tried finding Keith’s cock and missed it, because his eyes were gunked with spunk. He stroked it and said, “I already swallowed way too much cum.” 

“You don’t have to suck it, Dallas.” Keith edged away. 

Dallas lunged forward and swallowed Keith’s slippery shaft. I jerked my cock and watched, momentarily forgetting my camera. I couldn’t help it, but Dallas quickly cleaned Keith and said, “Okay, someone suck mine now.” 

“There’s some cum still on his balls.” Dallas got down and licked Keith’s balls, as Keith’s cock seemed to prefer erecting. Keith looked elated and I asked, “Keith, how would you feel if Dallas fucked you.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah, you heard me.” 

Dallas stood up and I stroked his handsome, stiff cock. I bent forward and Dallas kissed me with Keith’s cum still around his mouth. I laughed and said, “Get back down there. I didn’t take any photographs.” 

“Yes you did.” Dallas got down, put Keith in his mouth and waited. 

“That's it. And the balls.” 

Dallas let me take some photos and stood up, erect as fuck. I bent over and put him in my mouth. I couldn’t help, but lower my body and suck Dallas, as Keith contemplated what I said. Keith thought too long and I put Dallas on his back, lifted his legs and guided my cock inside of him. 

“Ouch.” Dallas was in pain, because my fat cockhead was so eager to go inside, I didn’t lick his ass first. I lifted his legs and stuffed my face in his ass and he said, “Oh god! What are you doing? Wow, that’s something.” Keith wasn’t doing anything, as I put my thick cock back inside Dallas fully and Dallas said, “Suck my dick, Keith.” 

“Huh?” Keith was in a daze. 

As I fucked Dallas, Keith sucked him like a slow motion professional. He made love to it. He had Dallas in the grips of passion in no time, but my tactful cock could have played a major role as well. I was ramming him and Dallas looked ready to explode. His cock looked rock hard in Keith's speedy hand. 

“Keith, don’t swallow it. Catch it in your hand.” 

“Okay?” 

“Did you want to swallow it?” 

“Not really.” Keith's eyes said otherwise. 

Dallas was in pain but giggled, as Keith stroked his erection and we discussed eating his ejaculate. He wondered what I was planning to do with it and asked, “What are you going to do with it?” His faced winced with each move of my cock. 

“Well, half here and half there.” 

“Oh, god. Really?” 

“Are you going to come?” Keith’s hand was hurting. 

“I’ll help.” I jammed and rode his ass, I moved his legs where one was higher than the other and my cock felt deeper. 

“Ohh. Oh, god.” 

“Fuck yeah.” 

“Oh, Andy. Oww. Fuck. Uh, uh. Mm” Dallas didn't like the thought of my thickness widening his asshole, but he told me later it felt good, not great but not bad either. 

Dallas looked at Keith and dropped his head. He moaned, put his young ass out at me, and I held onto him and wanted to erupt. I lifted his leg, hugged his thin, hairy thigh and shot my load deep inside Dallas, as I kissed his upper thigh behind his knee. I thrashed his ass, as Dallas came in Keith’s hand, but Keith quickly put Dallas in his mouth and swallowed Dallas. 

“Ugh. Uh. Fuck.” Dallas orgasmed inside Keith's sliding mouth. His virgin asshole squeezed around my shooting cock. Keith swallowed, as more shot from Dallas. 

That's when we heard children in the distance. We were so worn out, but still able to get our clothes back on in 3 seconds. People were out enjoying nature as well. It was a boy and a man. We were clothed when I recognized AJ and his son Jacob. They were right upon us before we greeted each other, kind of in a way respecting the tranquility of the woods. 

“Hey, man.” I greeted Jacob because he was ahead of his father. 

“What's up?” AJ smirked when he saw my camera. Keith and Dallas were shirtless and it looked suspicious. “Let me see.” 

“Hahaha.” I laughed and asked, “What are you all doing way out here?” 

“Jacob likes to come out here. He's a.. should I? 

“I don't care, dad.” Jacob was about eleven or thirteen years old. He stripped nude and said, “I'm a nudist.” He had a short, lean body, but he had a small patch of pubic hair and a regular sized dick and balls. 

“No way!” Dallas chuckled, stripped nude and said, “Me too, man. What's your name?” Dallas fluffed himself. 

“Jacob.” 

“Alright, I'm Dallas.” 

“Nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you, Jacob. Are you on Instagram?” 

“No.” AJ answered and laughed. 

“Take a picture of us!” Jacob was ecstatic. They put their arm over the others shoulder. 

I looked at AJ, laughed and said, “I can't photograph that.” I looked at AJ but pointed at Jacob's penis. 

“It's for me.” 

“He wants a picture.” 

“Take the picture, Andy.” 

I took a picture of nude, teens Dallas and Jacob and said, “Keith, why don't you join them?” 

We all looked at Keith. His big erection pitched a big tent in his tan shorts. Keith's face turned beet red. He covered himself up and said, “No, I can't right now. I'm sorry.” 

“It's okay.” Jacob chuckled, took Keith's hand and guided him back to where he and Dallas originally stood. 

“Come on Keith.” Dallas took off Keith's shorts like he did before. 

Keith stood in shock again, as his erection and dangling nuts became exposed to Jacob. His globular cockhead bounced and plumped. His shaft hardened in the open air. Keith blushed, as he made eye contact with Jacob's father, AJ. 

“Whoaaa.” Jacob marvelled. 

AJ came beside me and said, “Jacob, he got excited. You know about that.” 

“Yeah, dad.” Jacob looked up and down Keith and asked, “Should I help him?” 

AJ coughed and shook his head left and right. He didn't want Jacob to help, but why would he ask his dad that if he hadn't helped once before? 

“Keith, how about you kneel between them.” 

Keith started to kneel, but looked back at me upset. He knelt between them and I went over to move them. I put Keith's arms around Dallas and Jacob's legs and squeezed the boy's cocks near Keith's face. I pushed Dallas in further. His cock pressed against Keith's right cheek. Jacob mimicked Dallas and I took a few pictures of Keith bookended by young cocks. 

Keith's arm looked too high on Jacob, so I said, “Keith, lower your arm around Jacob.” 

Keith's arm went around Jacob's butt and Jacob liked his butt being touched. Jacob's dick started to plump against Keith's left cheek. It grew and erected. The boy had a good sized penis, hard and soft. 

“Oh no.” Jacob worried. 

“It's fine.” 

“I don't know, Andy.” AJ looked a little pissed. 

“Keith, stick out your tongue and face Jacob.” I took pictures of Keith lick Jacob's nuts and up Jacob's shaft. “Dallas, come to the other side of Jacob.” I pulled down Keith's jaw, opening his mouth, which allowed me to point Jacob's standing cockhead into Keith's mouth. Also, I put Jacob's hand onto Dallas's cock and took pictures. 

“Oh, oh.” Jacob hushed moans. 

I moved Keith's head back and forth, which allowed Jacob's erection to slide through Keith's lips. AJ stood directly behind me and couldn't see that Keith was blowing his son. Dallas stood still, while Jacob played with his erection. I didn't think AJ would mind, but Jacob orgasmed and gave it all away. 

“Ah, ah, oh. Oh, oh. Mm.” Jacob sprayed in Keith's mouth. 

“Ow.” Dallas cringed when Jacob orgasmed and squeezed his dick too hard. 

AJ walked up, separated us and said, “We better get going, son.” He popped Jacob's erection from Keith's mouth. 

I tried calming him. “AJ.” 

“But dad. Dad.” 

“What, son?” He was stern. 

“Your shorts.” 

“Not now, Jake.” 

AJ took Jacob past me. I got to see his erection poking up in his shorts. I also got to see and took a picture of Jacob's little, pale ass. Jacob looked back at us. He smiled and looked pleased and mischievous. His hair was messy. Out of all the wild pictures I took that day, that is my favorite.


End file.
